


fair warnings

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, Gen, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Femslash, Small Towns, Swearing, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Лучшие друзья С. - это книги и один (1) коррумпированный сотрудник правоохранительных органов.
Relationships: С./Э./Н.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	fair warnings

Книги молчат. Молчат древние фолианты, труды великих — даже те, что она сама бережно спасла из горящей Александрийской библиотеки. Рукописи, видевшие эру богов, волшебные, зачарованные — тихо шепчут свои тайны, но их все она уже слышала — каждое слово, пропитанное силой, она знает наизусть, и им нечего сказать ей — ничего нового.

Поэтому С. молчит тоже. Единственный незнакомый ей текст — свежая газета на столе — лежит нетронутым. С. знает, что там увидит. 

Секунды тянутся бесконечно — но что такое бесконечность для нее, тысячелетней вампирши? Когда-то давно люди почитали ее, и звали Исидой, богиней плодородия, богиней весны, покровительницей и спасительницей, стоявшей плечом к плечу с ее первым другом и напарником — Озирисом. Те люди давно мертвы, и Озирис мертв тоже, и предатель его Сет, и сын ее Гор.

С. неосознанно тянется к медальону, спрятанному у сердца. Подушечки пальцев нащупывают тонкую резьбу — языки пламени, дорогой сердцу подарок, который больше не открыть. С. прикрывает глаза — та, что когда-то вручила этот медальон ей, еще жива — и даже больше. Она так близко — ходит под этим же небом, в этом же городе, и в то же время — так далеко. С. вспоминает, как встретила ее — веселую, дерзкую, живую, ни капли не боявшуюся ее — древнее чудовище. Как она обещала привнести в дни древнего чудовища давно позабытый вкус жизни — безрассудности и неопределенности. И она сдержала свое обещание — просто она никогда не обещала, что это навсегда.

Что такое навсегда, впрочем? С. вспоминает и другую — последнего своего птенца, темноглазую девочку, столь полную надежды и веры в бесконечную красоту бытия. Когда-то давно С. зареклась обращать новых вампиров — но она, та последняя, была так вдохновлена, столь искренна, что С. поддалась. 

Э. и Н. Две последних искры в долгой-долгой не-жизни С. Она верила в них обеих и им обеим — по разному, но одинаково сильно. И они не обманули ее — они все еще кружатся где-то там, бесконечно юные, счастливые, полные уверенности, что вдвоем — им по плечу вечность. Просто С. в их вечности больше нет места. С. любила их, а они любили ее, но всей любви было недостаточно, чтобы выдержать тяжесть ее бесконечности.

— Прочитай уже, — говорит Х., закинув ноги на стол из темного дерева. — Факты останутся фактами, твои ебланки опять натворили хуйню, а мне разгребать.

— Прости, друг мой. — С. вздыхает. — Это тяжело.

— Да я, блядь, в курсе, — хмыкает Х. — Было бы легко, я бы не терпела твои пиздострадания вот уже как час. Только мне пора на совещание, так что упс — давай заканчивай. 

С. вздыхает еще раз. Когда-то ее звали Исидой, богиней плодородия, тысячи лет назад — и спустя тысячи лет назад она оказалась здесь. Когда ее звали Исидой, его звали Фенриром — скандинавским волком, что сожрал солнце. В отличие от нее, он не жил тысячи лет, медленно сходя с ума от векового молчания — он перерождался каждый раз, но раз в века и столетия встречался с ней снова. Иногда он провозглашал себя ее врагом, иногда — не обращал внимания, но она всегда считала его своим другом. 

И вот теперь — он единственный, кто может понять ее, даже пусть его теперь зовут Х., пусть она говорит, что «не ебет ничего про ее доисторическое грязное белье», не своим жестоким холодным разумом (он всегда был таким — пожиратель солнца), но своей душой, такой же древней и уставшей, она не может не понять ее. 

Газеты пишут про кровавый карнавал, и хотя там ничего — ни про Н., ни про Э., С. знает — это их рук дело, и давно мертвое сердце пронзает тонкой иглой.

— Ебланки, как есть ебланки, — тихо говорит Х. В ее голосе нет привычной агрессии. — Предлагаю послать им предупредительное проклятие лет так на тридцать. 

— Оставь. — С. качает головой. — Что такое тридцать лет для таких, как мы? 

Х. фыркает и рывком поднимается на ноги. 

— Понятия не имею, но для меня лично — тридцать лет это остопиздеть как дохуя! Ну, впрочем, как хочешь, твое дряхлое высочество, тогда я разберусь с этим говном своими методами. Например, налоговой инспекцией. 

Она одергивает пиджак и направляется к выходу.

— Э. еще пожалеет, что словила не проклятие! Мои ручные налоговики похуже плети Баала, знаешь ли! — машет Х. рукой уже из дверного проема, не оборачиваясь. 

Двери библиотеки закрываются за ее спиной.

Несмотря ни на что, С. слабо улыбается ей вслед. 

Тридцать лет, значит?


End file.
